Certains jours
by Angel of Tears
Summary: Eh oui, même les stars peuvent passer une journée pourrie! Enfin, pourrie.... Tout dépend pour qui! Tokio Hotel Slash Twincest


-Geliebt… réveilles-toi…

Auteur : Angel of Tears

Titre : Certains jours…

Disclaimer : Les Tokio Hotel s'appartiennent légalement. Mais en fait tout le monde qu'ils sont dans nos harems ! … Comment ça « ça n'a aucune valeur légale » ? J'vous en ficherais moi d'la valeur légale ! sort Lola et Lolita Et maintenant, quelle valeur ça a ? AH, j'me disais aussi que tout le monde était au courant qu'ils étaient à NOUS ! mwahahahahaha !!

Bla-bla : Me revoici avec un OS Tokio Hotel, pas vraiment d'histoire, juste pour dire que même les stars peuvent avoir une journée pourrie ! lol Pas très long, soit, mais « bref et intense » comme on dit ! Enfin j'espère !

Enjoy !!

Certains jours, mieux vaut rester au lit

-Geliebt… réveilles-toi…

Le brun gémit dans son sommeil, décidément, il ne voulait pas quitter les draps chauds et la couverture moelleuse qui lui assuraient un sommeil aussi doux que les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Le blond sourit, attendri, et l'embrassa délicatement, comme s'il était en porcelaine de chine, et il sentit son amant se réveiller sous ses lèvres câlines. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se détachait de lui, caressant la courbe de son visage de la main.

-Allez Macky, il faut que tu te lèves. Il est 11h30 et on a un photoshoot à 13h.

Un gémissement lui répondit, mais l'autre finit par se réveiller, ouvrant ses beaux yeux noisettes encore voilés par le sommeil et ses limbes, regardant le monde autour –qui se réduisait alors à leur chambre – et soupira, s'étirant comme un chat, voluptueusement et délicieusement.

-J'arrive Tomi…

Le blond rigola, puis se leva, faisant bouger le matelas, se retournant pour franchir la porte, allant lui-même prendre sa douche avant que la tornade brune qui lui servait de frère ne vienne tout déchaîner.

Bill quant à lui cligna des yeux, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de se frotter les yeux et de replier les couvertures et draps et de s'extirper du lit avec un peu de mal. Son corps, pâle et fin, musclé nerveusement et mince, était d'une couleur parfaite si ce n'était un suçon sur la hanche, et un autre au creux des cuisses, mais il prit directement un long tee-shirt qu'il enfila avant de sortir de la chambre qu'il partageait dorénavant avec Tom pour aller petit déjeuner.

Il passa une main dans sa tignasse brune encore informe et s'avachit lourdement sur une chaise, avant de se rendre compte qu'il fallait qu'il se relève pour son café et ses céréales. Dans un état semi-comateux, il se releva et alla faire réchauffer du café, sortant un bol et des céréales. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait le frigo pour prendre du lait, il n'en vit pas. Pourtant certain d'en avoir acheté, il referma le frigo, perplexe, avant de voir la bouteille, vide, posée sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Qui l'avait finie ? Il aurait parié que c'était Tom. Il n'y avait que lui pour laisser l'arme du crime sur les lieux du méfait !

Il aurait volontiers crié après son frère mais la force lui manquait et lui manquerait tant qu'il n'aurait pas bu son café du matin pour se réveiller. Il soupira, fataliste, avant de commencer à grignoter ses céréales sans lait, ce qui leur donnait un goût affreux. L'odeur du café s'éleva progressivement, et il attendit que le micro-onde se soit éteint pour sortir sa tasse, avec du sucre et une petite cuillère, tenant le tout en plus de ses céréales dans un équilibre plus que précaire. Il n'avait que cinq ou six pas à faire jusqu'à la table mais c'était sans compter le balancement doux du café dans la tasse au rythme de ses propres mouvements, qui l'éclaboussa sur les bras, et le café étant brûlant, il ne put que crier et fit tomber le tout au sol : bol de céréales, dont le contenu s'éparpilla lamentablement sur le carrelage blanc, la céramique du bol étant détruite, le pot de sucre s'ouvrant, quelques grains de sucre s'en échappant allégrement, la petite cuillère ricochant plusieurs fois avec un bruit aigu, alors que le reste du café s'étalait en flaque sur le sol, la tasse indemne roulant quelques pas plus loin.

La catastrophe s'était produite. Bill se mordit l'intérieur des joues sous le coup de la douleur, se précipitant vers l'évier pour mettre son bras sous l'eau froide et dans sa hâte, il glissa sur le mélange sucre-café-céréales, dérapant durant quelques secondes comme un patineur maladroit avant de s'étaler au sol sur le dos comme une crêpe mal retournée, ne pouvant retenir un petit cri de douleur qui attira son frère dans la salle à manger. Tom, qui avait fini de prendre sa douche rapide, un simple baggy et une serviette autour du cou, ne put résister à la tentation de rire de cette vision de son frère étalé au sol dans une mare de café et de sucre parsemée des céréales à la couleur incertaine.

-Tu pourrais… mph… m'aider… au lieu de rire…. Crétin !!

Tom se pinça pour ne pas s'étouffer et s'approcha de son frère, lui tendant une main secourable pour qu'il puisse se relever. Bill prit la main et se releva un peu difficilement, patinant quelques instants dans l'espèce de mixture qui couvrait le sol. Quand il se fut stabilisé, il put alors constater l'ampleur du désastre.

-Et merde !

Mauvais présage pour la journée à venir, mais Bill nettoya le tout rapidement alors que Tom, qui avait pitié de lui, lui préparait un nouveau café et un bol de céréales –qu'il devrait définitivement manger sans lait.

Il était midi quand Bill se décida à prendre une douche et s'habiller, se maquiller un peu en vue de leur photoshoot. Après s'être entièrement dévêtu dans la salle de bain, il s'observa dans le miroir quelques instants. Il était mince, très mince, et un coup d'œil suffit à remarquer que ses hanches commençaient à saillir, d'autant que l'étoile sur son bas-ventre attirait l'attention sur cette zone. Il devrait peut-être manger un peu plus et arrêter de courir dans tous les sens… mais il aimait trop visiter les villes et faire du shopping à Magdeburg pour s'arrêter. Donc oui, manger un peu moins équilibré lui paraissait une solution envisageable. Il entreprit alors de prendre sa douche, laissant le jet d'eau tiède glisser sur sa peau, l'eau redessinant son corps avec la précision d'un artiste de génie, avant de s'enduire de gel douche avec minutie et de frotter sa peau claire, la mousse blanche le recouvrant peu à peu. Un long moment après, il se rinça et commença alors à se laver les cheveux, veillant à utiliser un shampooing adoucissant pour ses cheveux cassés par les teintures successives, et c'est donc vers midi et demi qu'il sortit de la salle de bain, une simple serviette autour des reins.

Dans la chambre initialement prévue pour lui, Bill se retrouva confronté à un choix cornélien : quelle tenue mettre ? Après avoir passé un boxer noir, il finit par choisir un jean moulant ses fesses mais qui n'était pas collé aux cuisses, puis un débardeur moulant noir avec un motif de serpent sortant d'un crâne, ainsi qu'une veste de cuir assortie. Sa célèbre ceinture avec un nombre incalculable de trous, un collier à têtes de mort et des mitaines noires ainsi que ses santiags mirent une touche totalement Kaulitz à la tenue et son eye-liner noir acheva de le transformer en Bill Kaulitz, célèbre chanteur du groupe international Tokio Hotel. Il était alors 12h 55, et Tom râlait pour qu'il se dépêche, car c'était juste à côté, certes, mais ils ne devaient pas être en retard.

-Tu pourrais pas mettre moins de temps pour te pomponner ?

-Tu m'aimes pas comme ça ?

-Si … mais tu prends autant de temps qu'une fille pour te préparer !

-Pff, toi tu ne mets que dix minutes pour t'habiller à l'américaine ?

-9 minutes, nuance.

-Bref ! Allons !

Bill le suivit et ce fut la cavalcade pour arriver à l'heure. Et pour une fois, la nonchalance de Georg n'avait rien à voir.

Le photoshoot fut un enfer. A peine arrivés, ils furent les proies des maquilleuses qui n'étaient pas toutes expérimentées, comme Bill put le constater en en faisant les frais. Surtout lorsqu'un trait d'eye-liner finit sa course dans son œil, lui arrachant des jurons à faire rougir le plus vulgaire des racailles qui traînaient dans les ruelles sombres et malfamées. Il se tenait l'œil blessé, ayant renvoyé la maquilleuse qui avait fondu en larmes et tentait vainement de s'excuser et baignait son œil rougi dans de l'eau tiède pour qu'il aille mieux. Son maquillage était totalement gâché !

Il fallut une demi-heure pour que son œil retrouve sa couleur normale et qu'il puisse l'ouvrir sans trop de douleur. Il entreprit alors avec des gestes fébriles de refaire le travail bâclé par cette jeune maladroite. Le tout n'était pas parfaitement parfait mais il ne pouvait pas faire mieux, son œil lui brûlant encore un peu.

Il fallut ensuite prendre les photos avec le groupe, sourire comme pour une publicité pour le dentifrice Colgate, prendre des poses déhanchées à l'excès, tout en subissant les assauts du flash aveuglant de chaque photo. C'est à moitié aveugle et titubant comme s'il était ivre qu'il sortit de là, aidé par Tom. Ce dernier ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à Bill aujourd'hui mais il n'était clairement pas dans son état normal. Cependant il fallut que Bill se remette rapidement pour l'interview prévue dans l'après-midi. Ils devaient rencontrer un journaliste pour le magazine de rock « Yam ! » et ce ne serait qu'une longue procession de questions mille fois entendues.

Sauf que Bill en avait marre et ne put retenir un soupir ennuyé quand on posa pour la énième fois la question « Alors Tom, combien de filles ont eu le plaisir de passer entre vos draps ? » et ce soupir fut mal compris par le journaliste qui se tourna vers lui –qui avait réussi jusque là à se faire oublier pourtant.

-Ce soupir signifierait-il que vous en avez trop vues ou entendues, Bill ?

-Non.

-Oh ! Alors peut-être pouvez-vous répondre pour votre frère ?

Tom espéra que Bill se retienne, il était de mauvaise humeur et c'était visible pour ceux qui le connaissaient aussi bien que lui, mais bien entendu…

-Non. C'est jusque que j'en ai ras-le-bol d'entendre ce genre de question. Si vous reportez votre frustration personnelle en la glissant sous cette question de coucherie, vous n'avez qu'à aller vous en taper une et avec un peu de chance vous gagnerez les neurones qui auraient du vous être donnés à la naissance mais qui faute de place ce sont retrouvés tous en bas !

Bill se leva, glacial, et sortit de la pièce, laissant le journaliste bouche bée et choqué, alors que les trois autres riaient comme des gosses, Georg se roulant au sol et Gustav ayant les larmes aux yeux.

Les colères de Bill étaient toujours drôles à voir quand elles ne vous tombaient pas dessus. Tom se calma et mit fin à l'interview avant de retrouver son frère, adossé dans le couloir et en train de se frapper la tête contre le mur.

-Macky, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Y.A.Vraiment.Des.Jours.Où.On.Ferait.Mieux.De.Ne.Pas.Se.Lever.

-Ouaip, mais t'éclates pas le front non plus, on a qu'à rentrer.

Docilement, Bill suivit Tom et ils rentrèrent en silence. Bill n'osait même pas s'approcher de la cuisine par peur de réitérer son expérience matinale qui avait été assez catastrophique. Tom rigola et leur prépara quelques pâtes qu'ils mangèrent avant que le chanteur ne s'enferme dans leur pièce de travail pour travailler ses chansons, faire des exercices vocaux –ce qu'il ne manquait plus de faire depuis cette satanée opération. Après s'être chauffé la voix, il enchaîna les uns après les autres tous les textes qu'il avait écrit et qu'ils avaient joué, et ce jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne soit plus qu'un son continu.

Tom, lui, avait travaillé sa guitare, gammes, modes, un peu d'harmonie, avant de jouer tous leurs morceaux. L'après midi tout entier y avait passé et il avait estimé assez sage de commander une pizza pour le soir.

Son frère sortit de sa transe musicale quand la pizza arriva et les jumeaux la dévorèrent devant un film d'horreur mal doublé mais très drôle au final. Bill avait la tête posée sur la cuisse de Tom et somnolait presque, content que la journée soit terminée, alors que Tom jouait dans sa tignasse brune.

-Tomi, j'ai vraiment eu une journée de merde…

-T'as joué de malchance aujourd'hui, c'est sûr !

-J'aurais jamais dû me lever aujourd'hui. Entre les céréales et le café ce matin, le coup de l'eye-liner et ce maudit journaliste… j'crois que c'est plus de la malchance, c'est carrément une malédiction à ce stade !

-Pauvre Macky, tu as passé une bien mauvaise journée !

L'ironie de Tom fit sourire Bill, qui ouvrit les yeux et se redressa un peu avant d'embrasser son frère délicatement sur les lèvres.

-C'est ta faute si je me suis levé ce matin ! Donc c'est ta faute si j'ai passé une mauvaise journée !

-Pff… quel gamin…

-M'en fiche ! Excuse-toi !

Tom hésita avant de regarder son frère, agenouillé sur le canapé, le visage légèrement penché à quelques centimètres du sien et d'un coup toute fatigue le quitta. A vrai dire, le signal de départ de la fatigue qui quelques minutes plus tôt l'envahissait sans vergogne fut le contact entre ses lèvres et celles de son jumeaux, alors que le baiser passait de délicat à passionné, de léger à langoureux, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrant naturellement pour que leurs langues se retrouvent avec enthousiasme, mêlant leurs salives et mêlant leurs souffles, avalant les gémissements et soupirs de l'autre comme si c'étaient les plus belles saveurs au monde. L'amour de ce baiser était nuancé de désir, d'envie, de fièvre, de passion, de frustration, possédant un goût unique plus fort que le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques.

Tout à la fièvre du baiser, Tom enleva rapidement la veste inutile de Bill et glissa ses mains lentement sous son haut moulant, le faisant remonter progressivement pour dévoiler cette peau si parfaite qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Bill gémit alors que Tom mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, et les mains blanches du chanteur se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt bien trop grand. Toucher la peau de leur double brûlait le bout de leurs doigts agiles et ce ne fut que quand leurs hauts furent jetés sur la table du salon que la brûlure diminua, alors que Tom allongeait peu à peu Bill sur le canapé, veillant à placer un coussin sous la nuque fragile de son frère bien aimé tandis qu'il embrassait son cou, sa gorge, mordillait sa clavicule, descendant sur son torse comme un conquérant visite ses provinces annexées, laissant des marques rouges autour d'un téton qu'il maltraita furieusement des dents, faisant gémir son frère qui se cambrait déjà.

La suite promettait.

--

Le lendemain matin, Bill n'avait aucune idée de comment il était arrivé dans son lit, mais le souffle de Tom dans son cou et sa main serrant sa taille avec possessivité le convainquirent qu'aujourd'hui, il resterait au lit, pas question de tenter le diable de nouveau !

Il embrassa le bout du nez de Tom qui sourit dans son sommeil et le soleil qui brillait se garda bien de les déranger pour une journée nouvelle.

The end

Eh bien, voilà qui est fait ! Un nouvel OS, j'espère que vous aurez aimé!! Auquel cas, prière de cliquer le bouton en bas à gauche…. Et de me laisser une review !

J'vous adore !

AoT


End file.
